The Prince and The Manservant
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: Prince Castiel is lonely and a certain manservant keeps catching his eye. Au Dean/Castiel (Rating will go up)
1. The beginning

**So here we go, a fic that I came up with in my English assessment :) Castiel is an only child and his father isn't around anymore but his mother rules their kingdom. Soooo yeh, reviews are cool, just saying. Hope you like it! Cas is human but Dean will call him his angel at some points so that stays in there. It's also set in like the time with kingdoms and knights and shit so yehhhh Anyway I'm babbling like a babbling brook so yeh I'll be quiet now. The next chapter will be a lot longer then this one :/ **

Prince Castiel stared around his throne room. The big windows and strong pillars then faded into the marble stone work, the big wooden doors, the thrones, the silence, the emptiness and the loneliness that filled Castiel with longing. He didn't even have a friend to confide in, instead he has fake followers who are pushed into his company because of the colours of his blood. Castiel sighed and attempted to use the silence to read his book but his eyes would keep drifting off and glancing towards the sun that was streaming through the windows.

Nope, he just couldn't take this anymore, he had to do something before he goes mad. Throwing his book on to the floor and storming towards the doors, flinging open the doors and stepping out he looked around for any signs of life.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, wondering where his manservant had gotten to. Before he knew it he heard footsteps pounding down the stone hallway skidding to a stop in front of Castiel, was the very man who took his breath away. Dean had always been attractive but Castiel knew that he couldn't do anything about it considering his status and Dean's. But that didn't stop his dream being full on bright green eyes, soft cupid lips and his strong, tanned chest. Dean had obviously been working in the gardens because his freckles were showing from the hot mid-day sun and Castiel couldn't help but watch a bead of sweat slowly move down his long neck and fall into the white shirt that stuck to Dean's chest so tight it left nothing to the imagination.

"Yes your majesty?" Dean enquired, trying to flatten down his light brown hair. "I would like to join you in whatever you are doing" stated Castiel, suddenly nervous that Dean would not want him to join him.

"Oh, well I'm just doing some gardening. We could do something else?" Dean asked but Castiel shook his head.

"No I would like to join you with the gardening" Castiel began walking down the hallway leaving a confused Dean in his wake.

Castiel now realised his mistake, he is with this and no matter what Dean told him he would always find a way to mess it up. How was he supposed to know that these yellows follows weren't weeds or whatever. It didn't, however, help that Dean had taken off his shirt and his damn muscular chest was distracting Castiel from where he was stabbing his shovel. Castiel is also longed to take off his shirt, sweat was causing into to stick to him in the most uncomfortable way. Castiel wouldn't say that he is ashamed of his body but around Dean Castiel couldn't help but become a blushing girl. No he couldn't do this with his stupid shirt. Flinging down his shovel he noticed Dean glance up at him, Castiel smirked as he realized that he might as well get Dean as distracted as well. Slowly pulled off his shirt, ruffling his hands through his hair Castiel stretched up watching as Dean licked his lips at the sight his bare chest. Smiling Castiel through a wink his way and got back to work.

Dean couldn't help letting his eyes wander over the king, the lean body, those hip bones that Dean just wanted to run his tongue over. Jesus this was torture!  
Dean had always found the prince attractive but he knew his place and he knew nothing would come of it but one look of those bright blue eyes and Dean would do anything for him. Dean enjoyed the princes company, he was one of those people who didn't need to fill the silence with useless chatter the whole time and that was something that Dean liked in a person.

"We should do this again sometime" Cas smiled at him and Dean couldn't help but warm to the idea of spending more time with the attractive prince.

It went from there and before they knew Castiel and Dean were spending all their time together. Castiel would help Dean with his work and then they would spend time doing what Castiel wanted, whether that was reading in the library or just talking and learning things about each other. Castiel learnt that Dean had come from a quite a wealthy background but after his mother died his father spent all the money on alcohol and soon they were bankrupt and nowhere to go. Castiel also heard about Dean's brother, Sammy, who he was very proud of as he had married a Dukes daughter, Jess. Castiel soon began to realise there was a lot more to Dean then just the blinding good looks, he was also funny, kind and fiercely protective. He even gave Castiel a nickname, which sent shivers done his spine every time he said Cas. It was then, smiling at a joke that Dean was telling, that Cas realized he was falling for this man, no, that he had _already_ fallen for this brave, attractive, loving man before him.

Dean learnt that Cas is scared shitless about becoming king to a whole kingdom and expecting to lead of him. That he is worried that his mother would never be happy and blamed him for why father had left. Dean had held Cas close when he told him in the dead of night, not even letting him believe for one second that it was his fault. That was the moment, hold Cas against his chest, that Dean realized that he loved this kind, funny, sarcastic man with the bright blue eyes.

But neither could say anything, neither could do anything but live with the idle touches that they sent each other, the sweet nothing that were said between each other in the dead of night when tiredness was creeping through their minds.


	2. A mother always knows

**Thank you for the reviews much love to all. So here is the next chapter, I do have a plan about what is going to happen but I have never, in my life, stuck to a plan or done what I needed. Was going to be 5 chapters but my lovely friend told me not to be stupid it was going to be longer…. Yay for lovely friend. Sorry that it is kinda short, hopefully the next one will be longer. So anyway on with the show…**

Dean rubbed his hands across his face, it was 7 o'clock in the morning and Dean had already cleaned 5 rooms in this massive house and he wasn't done. Dragging the sweep over the floor, sadly all his tasks were all to do with his hands and this allowed his mind to slip away to the one place he didn't want it to, Cas.

Dean sighed; Cas wouldn't come help him for a few hours so there Dean was left, thought of the blue-eyed prince swirling around his mind. The raven black hair, the strong arms and those plump lips that Cas kept licking or biting, not knowing what is was doing to his manservant.

A small shiver fell through Dean's body as he thought about kissing those damn chapped lips and sliding his arms around his lean body...  
STOP  
Dean couldn't think of his own damn prince this way, he knew fully well that one day he will watch Cas walk down the aisle with a beautiful women on his arm and they will rule the land and have beautiful, bloody, children. Dean already hated these damn hypothetical babies.  
Dean sat down on the cold stone floor and placed his head in his hands.  
"You're being stupid Dean Winchester! You can't love-"  
"Love who?"  
Dean's head snapped up, he thought he was alone and maybe being caught talking to himself wasn't the greatest thing but there, stood before him, was Castiel.  
"No one" Dean awkwardly pulled himself up, standing closer to Cas then he had meant. Their breath mixing into one as Dean resisted the urge to pull him just a bit closer.

Cas took a quick step back; he didn't trust himself being that close to the very man who filled his thoughts at night, the day as well really. Dean continued to take Cas's breath away, you would think that after seeing him everyday he would get used to the rugged handsomeness that was Dean but still every single day Cas was still tongue-tied when he saw those bright green eyes.  
Cas knew his place, one day he is expected to become king, find a wife and having lots of children. But you know what, screw that, Cas didn't want some wife or children, he wanted Dean. This wasn't some damn phase he going through, he wanted Dean so badly that it hurt to have to force himself not to reach out and stroke that beautiful face and kiss that distracting lips.

Only yesterday had Cas's mother come in to talk to him about his ringless finger.

"Castiel?" His mother asked, peering her head around the door and walking into the room.

"Yes mother?" Castiel stood up to greet his mother, kissing her hand when it was presented to him.

"It has come to my attention that you are growing older, but you are still not married"  
His mother slowly walked around his room, picking up his stuff before placing it back down in slight disgust. "I do not mean you to rush into things but everyone's time is running out"

"Yes mother I understand but-"Castiel began.

"Now, I have some girls that I would like you to meet" His mother continued as if he hadn't even opened his mouth.  
Cas thought of all these girls and then thought of Dean. Fear seemed to grip his chest in an iron fist.

"Mother I don't think I can" Cas knew he had to at least try, even though he knew it was a lost cause as soon as his mother turned to glare full on at him.

"Cannot what? Get married?" His mother laughed crudely, "Don't be stupid, you are a prince and that comes with expectations. Oh don't look at me with those puppy dogs eyes. Who ever this girl is that has seemed to filled your mind-"

Castiel head snapped up at this, a small blush appearing on his cheek, unsure about how his mother knew about his feelings.

"-forget her, see is nothing. I know when my own son is in love." His mother continued with an all-knowing look gracing her face.  
"I must go see to something but I hope you are spending your time wisely?"

"Yes mother" And with that the queen swept out the room, leaving a red-faced prince behind her.


	3. Emotions suck

**I'm really sorry about the wait! Lots of things have happened, phew! Life eh? Anyway, thank you for reviewing and all that shizzle, makes me very happy ;). This chapter will be very fluffy because I'm in that mood: D (Can't stop smiling, stupid feelings) **

Dean was going to do this; he was finally going to tell him how he felt, after all this time. Dean walked up to Cas's door and slowly raised his fist, and then brought back down again. Walking past the door Dean continued on like he hadn't just chickened out of telling a guy he loved him.

Wait, What?

Loved? Dean loved Cas? Well that was new; still it didn't really help the situation that Dean is currently in. Walking back Cas's door, Dean only paused for a second before taking off in the other direction of the door.

"Stop being stupid, just knock on the damn door" Dean told himself. Carefully walking towards the door Dean, once again, raised his fist to knock. But before he could the door swung open and there stood Cas, looking so sexy that Dean felt his pants tighten slightly.

"Dean?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side in the cutest way possible.

"I need to talk to you" Dean stated, trying not to get to nervous at the idea of finally telling Cas how he felt. He could do this, he could do this.

"What about?" dammit why did Cas have to look so handsome this morning, it made Dean's mind go blank.

He could do this, he could do this, he couldn't do this.

"Can we go into your room?" Dean asked, whipping his sweaty hands on his trousers when Cas turned his back to walk into his room again. Dean paused for a second and then followed him in.

"Dean you're worrying me" Cas panicked, unable to sit down. He was scared that Dean was going to tell him he was leaving or something.

"So I'm shit at this feeling talk and I'm not sure how to go about this" Dean began, slowly walking closer to Cas, he could do this. "Actions speak louder than words"

And then Dean kissed him. He put everything into that kiss, every feeling, every touch, every butterfly in his stomach, every heartbeat that was quicker then the last. Everything.

And Castiel was kissing back.

With equal passion.

Soon they had to break off, both panting as they rested their foreheads against each other and just stared. Blue meeting Green, their quick breaths mixing together until they were both helping the other breath.

"So?" Dean started, his voice so deep that made a shiver run down Cas's back.

"So" Cas replied, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, while Dean hooked his fingers into Cas's belt loops pulling him closer.

"I'm free all day you know" Cas slowly backed up, pulling Dean with him until his knees knocked onto the bed and they both fell onto the freshly made duvet.

"You majesty!" Dean gasped before claimed Cas's lips into another breath taking kiss


	4. When a heartbreaks it hurts

**So I felt kinda guilty about not writing quickly for you so SURPISE! Another chapter for y'all, plus the last one was kinda short :/ I know, I'm a bitch. A bad ass one though! **

Dean thinks he could finally say that he loved Cas, without any hesitation or fear. He has said it, in the nights when their bodies are tangled in each others, sweaty and completely joined in that moment. Dean couldn't help it just slipped out, those three words. Normally Dean wouldn't mind because he does love Cas but the thing is, Cas never said it back, never once had he replied and at first Dean was ok with that, maybe Cas was just scared but then Dean began to notice things, little things that happened.

Before this happened Cas would treat Dean just like another servant but now Cas was treating him downright awful, giving him the worst jobs and filling up his time so he couldn't do anything else, the only time that he was free was when Cas wanted him. Dean was starting to think that maybe something was wrong, maybe Cas didn't care about him.

Cas loved Dean. He couldn't do anything about it, he loved that damn servant and it killed him. He knew what was going to happen, Dean was going to find a nice girl in the town who was worthy of him and Cas was going to be forced into a marriage he didn't want. His mother had already told him that she had some potential wives for him.

So Cas did what anyone would do, he made sure Dean had no time to meet anyone new and was only there for him, dammit he knew it wasn't the right to go about it but he couldn't bare the idea of losing Dean.

Those nights when Dean whispered 3 little words Cas wanted nothing more then to reply and tell him how he feels but he couldn't bare allow Dean to know how much Cas relied on him; he couldn't lay himself bare for Dean to hurt him. His mother always taught him to stay strong and not let anyone use your emotions against you.

Speaking of his mother, she was currently pacing his room; she had cancelled his hunting trip saying that she needed to speak to him.

"Castiel you need to get married" His mother said, staring down at him. "and ditch that servant, Dean?" Cas's head snapped up at the Dean's name, he thought his mother thought it was a girl he was in love with.

"I know what happens in my own castle Castiel" The queen fixed her already hair in the mirror above the dresser, "Now, you must leave him and forget about him"

"I can't just turn it off mother" Castiel pleaded, he couldn't leave Dean, not know, "I can't just say that I-"

"Can't say what?" His mother enquired walking toward the door; her hand hesitated by the door handle.

"That I don't love Dean and be happy to marry whoever you chose" Cas deadpanned.

"That I don't love Dean and be happy to marry whoever you chose"

Dean froze; he had been walking past Cas's room when he heard the unmistakable voice was Cas. So it was true, Cas didn't care about him, he had given him his heart and Cas had just thrown it away. Why the hell did he trust that stupid, spoilt prince?

Before Dean was able to move the door swung open and there stood the queen, bowing quickly Dean couldn't help but meet eyes was Cas, who was looking guilty, Cas reached out towards Dean but Dean had already taken off down the corridor, tears falling down his face. He heard a faint call of his name but there was no looking back.

Dean had heard. He thought Cas didn't love him, but he did, with all his heart. Cas tried to follow Dean but his mother held him back.

"Well that was over quickly" His mother stated, brushing down her dress.

"No" Cas shouted, wrenching from her grip, "I'm not going to marry some bitch you tell me to, I love that man and I want to marry him and I'm going to"

"Good luck with that, he thinks you don't love him and from what I heard of servant gossip he has thought that for a while, apparently you have given him lots of jobs and he has no time for himself only to please you" The queen said calmly and walked off, leaving her son frozen on the spot.

Cas slid down the wall and cried, he didn't care who saw him he just cried. He could feel his heart ripping into two, but you know what they say, when a heart breaks it doesn't break even and Cas could feel the uneven line slice through his young heart. Everything hurt and all he could hear was the blood pump through his ears. The tears fell down his face and he couldn't stop.

"Cas?" A male voice appeared but Cas didn't care, he wanted Dean, he wanted Dean so bad. Slowly two arms heaved him up bridal style, Cas body felt disconnected from his mind and all he cared about was about the fact that his saviour smelt faintly of Dean, enough for him to snuggle down into the strong arms and cry into the warm chest.

Soon he felt his body touch his bed but he couldn't let go of his saviour, he reminded him so much of Dean that it hurt to touch him but it was a good hurt, a nice hurt that licked through his veins.

"Please" Cas croaked out and his Dean slowly slid in next to him.


	5. He left

**Right so, I'm not sure if this is late or not…I think it might be, sorry :/. My life has kinda been a mess at the moment, still in exam period at school. Also I went to a party last Friday and got a little drunk and texted people I shouldn't have… So shit went down! Plus my love life is a bloody mess lying on the ground, being all stressful and shit… fuck. I'm oversharing but still, on with the show! This may get a bit feely on my part, sorry!**

**Please read and review **

* * *

Cas woke up cold, and alone. Wrapping the blankets around him they still held a faint smell of Dean. He was pretty sure it was Dean, but Dean hated him so why would he help Cas.

Cas dragged his hands downs his face in shame, he needed to speak to Dean now, but what the hell was he going to say.

_"__Oh hey, what you heard tell my mum was a lie, but I do actually have to marry someone so that's going down. Also I do love you but I was too scared to admit it so I kinda made sure you couldn't leave me like a creepy weirdo I am" _

That wasn't going to go done very well. 

Cas sighed once more and slowly stood up; he was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday but he wasn't in the mood to change, he wanted Dean.

Cas had only been down to the servant's quarter once or twice, only ever to steal a midnight snack or when he was a little boy and nothing was more exciting than the forbidden quarters full of people who had interesting stories of kingdoms far away. Cas had heard one story in there about a prince, from a land long ago, who betrayed his father by running away with a simple maid. His father was so distraught that, it was told, he ran into the village screaming his boys name in hope that his son may find his way back. The son never did, his father died the night that followed, still muttering his sons name.

At first Castiel couldn't understand how a son could do that to their parent but now here he stood, about to confess everything to a simple servant boy. About to betray his mother and his kingdom, to follow his heart and this is where it leads. To Dean. Cas realised it now, Dean completed him. People may laugh at the clichés that follow love but they were true, when you're in love you don't care, because you feel happy and loved and wanted and it fills you up and makes you feel like you're floating. Cas didn't want this feeling to ever go and Dean seemed the hold it.

Cas carefully knocked on the big door and pushed it open, it was empty. Walking in Cas looked around, a big table sat in the middle, benches tucked neatly underneath. Kitchen stoves followed the walls around the room and odd doors that lead to corridors that peaked Cas's curiosity. Before Cas was able to move a young red head walked through one of the doors.

"Oh, your majesty" The women quickly bowed at the sight of the prince.

"I request Dean Winchester" Cas said, standing at his fullest height, attempting to ignore the fact that he looked dishevelled and unkempt.

"I'm sorry sir but Dean left this morning" The women said, stepping towards Cas, thrusting her chest towards him slightly, "But I may assist you in any way you need" Her voice had a dropped an octave.

Cas looked her in disgust and wished he could run away from her as quickly as he could but he needed answers.

"Why did he go?" Cas demanded.

"Does it matter?" The women trailed her finger against Cas's bicep.

"Get your filthy hands off me this instant" The women jumped back like Cas had burned her.

"I don't know where Dean is, he left his morning looking upset and like he had been crying sir" The red head spoke quieter this time, unable to meet his eyes.

Cas could feel his heart breaking once more, Dean had left him. Had not allowed Cas to talk or explain, just left. Anger filled his body and he couldn't stop as he slammed his fist against the table, again and again and again. He hated Dean, how dare he leave, how dare he break Cas's heart and then just leave like what they had was nothing.

How dare Dean not talk to him, how dare Dean.  
Cas stormed out the room and slammed open the door to the throne room, where his mother sat patiently.

"I wish to be married this evening" Cas stated, his voice emotionless and his stare cold.


End file.
